


Soft and Sweet

by dogeasune06



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hermaphrodites, Intersex, M/M, Making Out, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeasune06/pseuds/dogeasune06
Summary: I am separating TribeTwelve from its creator and will only continue to support others who have worked on the series. I will also continue to make fanmade pieces for the fandom while not supporting Adam.
Relationships: Milo Asher | Mr. Scars/Kevin Haas | The Observer
Kudos: 4





	Soft and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first published oneshot so it probably won't be the best but I tried my hardest on it. Any feedback to help me improve is always appreciated.

The room was hot and dark, filled with the sound of soft moans echoing off the walls. Tongues collided passionately against each other out of neediness and arousal. Scars and Observer both pulled away from their heated make out session, panting as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. "A-Are you sure you want to do this..?" The shorter of the two asked, nervously biting his bottom lip. "Only if you're ready, I wouldn't want to force something like that on you", Scars replied quietly, blushing a little more from how cute Observer was being. "Alright.. I think I'm ready."

The more dominant male, gave him a small smile and began leaving small kisses on his neck, slowly working his way down. He pulled up Observer's hoodie enough to expose his stomach, leaving butterfly kisses as he trailed further down, the smaller male letting out soft moans as he bucked his hips up a little. "Mmh.. w-wait!" Observer quickly stopped him, feeling a little too embarrassed to expose himself yet. Scars looked up at him in slight confusion, stopping his movements completely. "Can I uh.. can I suck you off instead?" He quietly asked, shyly pressing his fingertips together. Scars quickly nodded, carefully switching their positions.

Observer slowly unbuttoned the taller being's jeans, taking the zipper between his teeth and pulling it down while keeping eye contact with him, an act that made Scars' member twitch. He pulled down his underwear enough to expose him, his eyes widening at the size. He wrapped his fingers around his length and began running his hand up and down, Scars letting out breathy moans from the movement. Observer could feel his own groin throb in need as he sped up his hand movements, gently pressing his lips to the head of Scars' cock before softly sucking the tip. 

Precum leaked from Scars' member, his breath fogging up the room a little. Observer swirled his tongue around the tip before pulling his hand away and wrapping his lips around the taller one's length. He began bobbing his head up and down, sucking and moaning around his length. He looked up at Scars with innocent puppy eyes, causing his cock to throb in his mouth. Observer sped up, choking himself a little. He felt Scars rest his hand on the back of his head, the moans from the dominant one getting louder as he inched closer to his peak. "Observer I.. I'm gonna..!" These words motivated him to go even faster, working him to his orgasm.

Hot cum suddenly shot down Observer's throat, Scars letting out a loud, throaty moan from his climax. The shorter one swallowed it down, pulling away and licking his lips. "Heheh..~" he giggled nervously, feeling his own cock strain painfully against the tight fabric of his jeans. Scars noticed this and looked up at him. "Obsy.. let me return the favour", he whimpered, wanting to make him feel pleasure too. Observer was hesitant for a moment, but silently agreed, swapping his position so Scars could retake control. But he decided to remove his own clothing instead, knowing what he was hiding. He wiggled his jeans and underwear past his hips and slid them off his legs before tossing them to the side and laying back down. Scars just kneeled there and waited for him, looking at the embarrassed expression on the twink's face. 

Observer let out a sigh. "There's.. something I have to tell you. I'm not as normal as you probably think I am.." he mumbled out shamefully. "Well.. what is it?" Scars asked curiously, "I'm sure it can't be that bad." The smaller one didn't say anything else, he just slowly spread his legs, revealing what he was hiding. There was a wet, slightly dripping pussy, just below his balls, it was a secret he was hiding from everyone until now. The taller one was mildly surprised, but not in a bad way. "Observer, this is nothing to be embarrassed about! There's thousands of people out there like this!" Scars tried to comfort him, not wanting to see him embarrassed about it.

"Are you sure..? I always thought it was- ngh!" Observer was interrupted by a wave of pleasure rushing over him. Scars had licked all the way from his rim to his balls and was now teasing his clit with the tip of his tongue. It was a feeling the shorter male couldn't describe, all he could do was buck his hips up and cry out in need. The more dominant male pushed his tongue inside of him and began eating him out, licking up the sweet liquid that dripped from his moist sex. Observer was in ecstasy, his hands tightly gripping the bedsheets below him. Thighs quivering against Scars' head before he pulled away making the smaller being whimper. 

He then wrapped his lips around the twink's cock, pressing two fingers between his folds as he began to suck up and down. The shorter being was losing all of his composure, he had never felt such pleasure before, Scars was hitting all the right spots. "Mmh, please.. m-more!~" he begged, craving the pleasurable feeling. The dominant being bobbed his head faster, fingering him harder. He loved watching Observer fall under him like this, it was a beautiful sight and the moans were like music to his ears. Speaking of which, it was clear he wasn't going to last much longer, he was throbbing and leaking greatly now. Observer suddenly let out a loud cry, cumming into Scars' mouth as his pussy twitched and leaked. The taller male swallowed it down and pulled away, licking the sticky substance off his fingers. "You taste pretty good.~"

All the other male could do was groan in response. "Mgh.. I want you inside me..~" he whined, spreading his legs further and more invitingly. Scars was slightly stunned from the sudden request, not moving an inch. "Did you not hear me?" Observer whimpered louder, "fuck me already!" The dominant male quickly got the message and pulled off his jeans and underwear, quickly climbing between his legs so he didn't piss him off. He pressed the tip to Observer's sex, teasing him a little. Observer grabbed onto his shoulders, his cheeks burning a deep shade of red. "Please be gentle.. it's my first time" he mumbled nervously. "Of course my love, I shall be as gentle as I can" Scars assured, placing a small kiss on his forehead as he began to slowly push in.

Observer was already so slick that no lube was needed, although he whimpered quietly in pain from having his cherry popped. Scars moaned softly from the tight space around his member, waiting for the twink to tell him he could move. It was about 17 seconds later before he heard a small "move" from the male below him. The taller being started out slow, thrusting gently into him, soft moans emitting from his lover. The speed slowly increased, Scars' hips moving faster and faster. "So.. tight..~" he moaned out over him, loving the way his moist walls felt around his length. Observer pulled his head downwards, clashing his lips to Scars' lips for a heated kiss. They both moaned thickly into the kiss, each feeling the passion from this steamy moment.

Scars was eventually pounding into him, pulling away from the kiss and moaning loudly. Observer was crying out from the immense pleasure, tears rolling down his red cheeks. The dominant male's hips rolled into him rhythmically, causing the bed to creak beneath their movements. "Oh.. fuck! This feels so good! I'm cumming..! I'm cumming!~" Observer moaned out as he came onto his hoodie, warm liquid squirting out of his tight pussy. It was at this instance that his pussy had tightened a little more around Scars' cock, helping to milk him of his own climax. He let out one final groan as he felt Scars' warm seed fill him up to the brim.

Both of them stayed in their position for a moment, panting slowly. The taller one eventually pulling out and collapsing next to him, "we should definitely do that again soon" he mentioned. "Absolutely" Observer agreed, resting his head against his chest. Scars planted a small kiss on his head, "I love you, dummy." The shorter being giggled, "I love you too" he breathed out. Cuddling up closely to him before they both slowly drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did learn today?  
> We learned that Observer is pretty damn vocal and that ya boi sacrificed 8 hours of sleep to write this. With that being said, he's gonna go to sleep now before he physically fucking passes out
> 
> Btw there's definitely gonna be at least a couple of errors in here from how tired I am so I'll edit those another time, when I'm actually more awake
> 
> 18/12/20: Aight so I kinda regret writing this but it's gonna stay up because why not


End file.
